Tama Tama no Mi
Introduction The Tama Tama no Mi is a Paramecia eaten by Mars D. Argo. It allows the user to produce baseball-sized smiley-face heads and freely control them through the air. The heads can also switch places with each other. The word tama means sphere, which refers to the shape of the smiley faces the user can control. It is known as the ' Head Head Fruit '''in the dub. Appearance The fruit takes the appearance of an apple-sized pumpkin. It is purple in color, has feint white lines all over it, and has a swirled green translucent stem. Usage With the ability to freely control the floating heads, the user can use them like projectiles to damage the enemy. The heads can also bite enemies, to damage them. Or allies, to carry them. These heads can bite the user which allows for increased mobility due to their incredible speed; along with the ability to switch places with each other. Another use is the ability to fly. Seeing as to how the heads can float, they can also carry the user or their comrades through the air. One of the most useful things these heads can do is transmit to each other. Basically, if a head bites Argo, he can see and hear what the other heads see, like surveillance cameras. Argo uses this to spy on various people. Strengths This fruit can allow the Argo to control the heads from a safe, nearby, place to attack the enemy without worrying about being attacked. It also gives the Argo great mobility. The head's ability to swap places can also disorient the enemy if they are swapped along with the heads. More tactics include, Argo making the heads bite himself, and teleporting throughout the battlefield to disorient his enemies, along with flying to stay out of reach, or catching up to an especially fast enemy. Weaknesses Due to Argo's reliance on the heads to do all the damage for him, his fists are weak. Not his strength, but the fists themselves. When Argo punches someone without the heads shielding his fists, it hurts him. The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks '''Headless Mortar' - The most basic attack. Argo sends one of the heads toward the enemy with as much speed as possible. Headless Yo-Yo - Argo spins the floating circle of heads around him and sends them flying at the enemy and back one by one like a yoyo. Headless Storm '''-Argo gathers the heads in the air and rapidly rains them down on the enemy. '''Headless Blaze - Argo spins a head (or multiple heads) in place to build up friction. The friction causes the heads to catch on fire, and Argo sends them at the enemy. Headless Graviton - Argo creates a tornado of heads near the enemy, sucking them into it and causing them to be beat by the many heads. . Headless Boomerang - Argo aligns the heads like a serpent like line and sends them in a boomerang shape to the enemy then back to himself like a boomerang. Headless Feast - A swarm of heads is sent towards the enemy, once the surround the enemy, they all bite the enemy simultaneously. Headless Shift - Argo can either use this on himself, his allies, or his enemies. A head bites on someone (if its an enemy, usually its violently, if its an ally or himself, then its gently)And switches places with a (most of the time) strategically placed head, to disorient the enemy, or to avoid an attack. Headless Gauntlet(s) - Argo places a head in front (to shield his weak fist) and behind (to boost the speed of the punch) of his fist(s) and punches the enemy. Headless Catapult - A head bites the enemy from behind and catapults them towards Argo, to which Argo uses Headless Gauntlet on them. This amplifies the force of Headless Glove many times. Headless Swarm - Argo produces as many heads as possible and sends them flying in random directions rapidly like a bee swarm, making it almost impossible to dodge. Headless Anvil - One of Argo's strongest attacks. All the heads are gathered close together in the air and form an anvil. It is then quickly dropped on the enemy Headless Joust - Argo surrounds his arm in heads and punches the enemy. The heads multiply the force of the punch tenfold. This attack is an improved version of Headless Gauntlet, but it takes longer to gather the heads around the arm(s) which is why Headless Gauntlet would be easier to use in the heat of the moment. Headless Mini-Gun - Another one of Argo's strongest attacks. The floating circle of heads around Argo begin to spin at high speeds, and the heads are rapidly shot at the enemy at the same rate as a mini-gun. Headless Tsunami - This is arguably Argo's strongest attack. Argo gathers every single head far behind him. At first, it seems like they are gone, but moments later, they come rushing back in a tidal wave formation. Argo commands the wave over his head and it crashes down onto the enemy. Not only do the heads slam violently into the enemy, but they all bite the enemy as well. Trivia - Argo developed the term "Headless" for his attacks because liked the irony. - Most of the time, Argo uses the heads to do things he is too lazy to do, like chores. - External Links